Sacred Silence
by hitokiri.black
Summary: Mustangs face was stone, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a straight hard line. ,“You can’t bring back every unfortunate creature you come in contact with.”,


Warnings: Early episodes spoilers

Sacred Silence

---

The only light in the darkened ally was the soft glow of the blue moon. It shown brokenly through the black clouds, spilling its contents on the world below with out mercy. It cast enough light to make the red imprint on the wall plainly visible, its shape that of a human. The blood shimmered in the moon light, reflecting into the gold eyes of Edward Elric.

His mind narrowed, leaving room for nothing other then the red stain in front of him. The boy's legs moved on their own accord, carrying him to stand before wall. Anger flashed across his face, his gloved hands smacking into the small paint of blood. The red liquid dripped onto his fingers, seeping through the cloth to touch his skin. The hands shook slightly, shivering in the ally. The blood was still warm.

Ed's face contorted into a mask that wasn't his own, the suit of armor behind him staring fixedly at the red smear on the wall. Gloved hands gathered into fists and beat against the concrete wall. Tears welled up inside his eyes, overflowing onto his cheeks as soft sobs escaped from his mouth.

Movement behind them caught the suit of armors attention. Shifting his body around to face the source he spoke to his older brother in a voice that didn't fit his body.

"Brother, The Lt. Coronal." Ed's head didn't turn as the man approached, his eyes fixed on the smear.

"You can't bring the dead back to life." Roy Mustang stated, his dark eyes intent on the twelve year old boy's back. Ed's head shook slightly, his flesh hand trembling as it felt the warmth of fresh blood.

_Nina…_

"It's no use. You can't heal death" The boy's forehead leaned forward onto the wall, making a small dark mark of blood on his skin. Tears leaked out of his eyes, the slight shoulders shaking as sobs tried to fight their way to the top. His eyes closed and a wash of memories flooded his mind, the face of a young girl plastered in his memories.

"The girl is gone; bringing her back would do nothing. She was a Chimera, perfectly fused into one being." Mustangs face was stone, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a straight hard line. "You can't bring back every unfortunate creature you come in contact with."

Anger blossomed in Ed's gut at the man's words. He spoke them so coldly, with no emotion lacing into his voice. He talked as if Nina was only an insignificant creature. Ed's mouth hardened and his brows knotted together, the child like face spiked with anger. With a cry to match his expression Ed lunged at Mustang's face. The Coronal's eyes showed no emotion as the fist sped towards him and at the last moment he brought up a rough gloved hand and with an effortless move caught the boy's hand.

"You can't fix every lost cause." He hissed into the boy's face, his eyes locked onto Ed's. With a sigh he let go of the boy's hand, amber eyes suddenly loseing the fight it had, andthe armfell limply to Ed's side. The boy's eyes filled with tears and Fullmetal glared at Roy on last time before his legs carried him away from the small ally.

Mustang turned and watched the boy go, his mind reeling with more emotions then his face implied. Absentmindedly, he wiped the blood that had saturated the boy's glove, off his own fingers. With his gaze intent on Ed, Roy let out a sigh as he felt the slipperiness of blood between his flesh and glove.

----------

Not too much violence this time...that could be a good thing...but on the other hand...

I've had this thing on my comp for the longest time, and I feel the need to do something with it. After a while of looking at FMA fiction I found that the authors there are much different then RK (lots more drabbles in FMA fiction ) so I decided to post it.

This is my retelling of a scene that might just be a little too old...but what the hell, here it is. Knowing me, it will most likely morph into something that will devour me for a few weeks then spit me back out again. Anyway…sometime I will get back to my fics…They are not dead! –tries to stand heroically and fails- Just in a coma. o.0

Oh yes...how the hell do you spell ally?(you know, the passage between two buildings?)...alley?...aly?...damn...I need more sleep...it took me a good half a minute to remember that Ed's name was at the the top of the Char list...and before that I had to find Full Metal Alchemist on the Story list...FMA starts with F!...not S...anyway...I'm shutting up now.

Drop a review for an undeserving author?


End file.
